Ashley did 23 more push-ups than Daniel in the evening. Daniel did 32 push-ups. How many push-ups did Ashley do?
Daniel did 32 push-ups, and Ashley did 23 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $32 + 23$ push-ups. She did $32 + 23 = 55$ push-ups.